Assembling a hybrid transmission typically includes individually installing the electric motor components into the transmission housing and thereafter testing the electric motors to ensure they perform satisfactorily. As the electric motors are magnetized, precisely assembling the components thereof within the hybrid transmission can be difficult and labor intensive.